The present invention relates to ink stamping systems and methods in which an ink impression is formed on an image surface. The ink is applied to a stamp member on which a design is formed in bas relief. The stamp member with ink thereon is brought into contact with the image surface such that ink is transferred to the image surface to form an ink impression or image in a configuration corresponding to the design on the stamp member. The present invention is of particular importance in the formation of artistic rather than commercial ink impressions. Art stamping uses the same basic ink stamping process as commercial ink stamping but has evolved to allow much finer control over the details and quality of the resulting ink impression. The principles of the present invention may also have application to commercial ink stamping, however.
Ink stamping systems for use by art stampers are designed and constructed primarily to obtain a high quality ink impression, with flexibility of use also being of importance. Considerations such as repeatability of the ink impression, ease of use, and durability of the stamping devices are of lesser importance than in the commercial ink stamping environment.
Ink pad or inking assemblies that form a continuous, repeated ink image are well-known. Such inking assemblies comprise a cylindrical stamping wheel comprising a stamp member defining a cylindrical stamping surface. The design formed in bas relief on the stamp member is formed on the outer surface of the stamp member. The stamp member is mounted on a handle or handle assembly such that the handle can be grasped to roll the stamp member along an ink pad and then along an inking surface to form the desired ink impression on the inking surface. In some continuous inking assemblies, the ink pad is also mounted to the handle such that ink is continuously applied to the outer member of the stamp member as the stamp member rolls along the inking surface.
One such a continuous inking assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,526 for a Rolling Contact Printer with Retractable Inking Wheel. The '526 patent discloses a printing device comprising a print or stamping wheel and an inking assembly. The inking assembly comprises an ink housing and an inking roller that is moveable between a forward position where the inking roller is in contact with the print wheel and a retracted position where the inking roller is spaced from the print wheel. A separate spring is mounted in the housing. The spring urges the inking roller toward the first forward position. A releasable retaining structure is positioned on the ink housing to hold the inking assembly in the retracted position.
A problem with such continuous inking systems is that the inking roller is made of compressible foam that is under pressure during use of the continuous inking system. The foam inking roller can compress unevenly, especially at the edges, and ink may be applied to the print wheel inconsistently. The need exists for improved systems and methods for creating continuously repeating ink impressions.